Ares (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Ares is chilren of Zeus and Hera. He was not the son what Zeus wanted. This was mostly because Ares inherit power of war and destruction, while his sister inherit powers of war and wisdom. This automaticly maked his sister more favorite child in eyes of Zeus, as Athena can make war where no one is lost their life or battle grounf never destroyed. While Ares maded war there was always man losses, land destruction and violence outside battle field. After imprisonemed of Louise, Ares begin own plan to overthrow Zeus and become himself as new king of gods. Ares fisrt plan was fooled by Athena and second was stopped by Hercules. This howewer didn`t stop Ares continue make more plans.... Learing his heritage and first ``family business`` Ares continued his plans in Empire. He maked sinister plan which will rise him to power. His plan was partically success, but was at the end stopped by Endymion and Hercules with help night raid. After this Zeus decided that his rebellious son needed more hars punishment what he has done against gods of olympus and his rule. Hades gladly taked his nepnew to Tartarus to enjoy his punishment. Hero`s demise Everyone think that Ares is trapped in Tartarus, in his own cage, chained in there. But why Endymion get sinister deja vu, while solving problems in kindom of Hyrule where war is raging on. Endymion is sure that this war is caused by Ares and he is behind all of this. He can feel Ares lurking precense looming above him. Even gods are sure that Endymion is just paranoid and thinking too much. But what if in Tartarus, where Ares is locked is just empty body... Another treath to Terra Coming in future... Story Blogs Legends before Legend: Gigants, remnants of titans '| 'Plan to seal Demon lord |''' Sealing Demon lord '''Learning heritage and first ``family business``: Who is really behind all of this? |''' ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''|''' King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall Immigration wars: ' ''Great party after tyranny fall '''Hero`s demise: | ''Ashram, you are not Ashram!!! ''| ''I can`t do this, i am not strong enough ''| ''Fall back and new plan ''| You are suurounded give up... '| 'Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath '| 'Hunt for great power '| 'Ashram gets earth, but Endymion gets wind '| 'Thruth is reveled, hello little brother '| 'Evenly battle between brothers '| 'Battle between wind and earth '| 'Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... '| 'Skin fo skin, Hades claim his prize Another threat to Terra: | ''Secret revaled, resurrection of war god ''| ''Back from grave baby, Ares is here ''| ''Athena and Endymion versus Ares ''| ''Unstoppable Ares ''| ''No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules ''| ''Ares defeted, but escaped with army ''| Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again '|' Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '|' Everything good at end, we guess? '' Appearance and Personality Ares appears as tall muscular man with blue eyes, long red hair, wearing black armour with deep red cape. He has also scar side his left eye, which was caused by Athena in their figth. Ares is hothead personality. Even he try act cool and calculating god, he can be tiggred others and turn into war maniac, who cares only how much destruction he can do at one try. Some say he enjoy or is drug by his war godly powers to spread chaos. Other gods speculate that it comes from his destruction powers, because his sister Athena is not like him. But in Athena case that is propably hers wisdom side makes Athena calmer stragetics, than Ares who is full charge ahead. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Neutral evil/Chaotic evil '''Date of Birth:' Unknow maybe 10 years AFOT, Terra, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Olympus '''Weight: 120 kg Height: 212 cm Likes: '''War and destruction, what he causes '''Dislikes: '''His sister Athena, brothers Endymion and Hercules '''Eye Color: Blue, in warrior madness, his eyes changes complete white Hair Color: White Hobbies: '''Causing war and destruction '''Values: '''Bloody war '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Family: ' *'Father: Zeus, Mother: Hera *'Uncles: Hades and Poseidon' *'Brothers: Hercules, Endymion Aheri, etc' *'Sisters: Athena, etc' *'Nieces: Tiffany and Lissie (Timeline 2)' *'Nieces: Tiffany and Lissie (timeline 666)' *'Grandfather: Kronus' *'Great-Grandmother: Gaia' *'Basically great-great-grandfather: Highfather' Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself Themes: Ares personal theme!/My passion is WAR!!! Ares`s precene, War is coming! Warrior Madness! Unstopable Ares!/Ares vs Athena and Endymion Truth is revealed/Hello little brother! Powers and Abilties Tier: 6-A | High 6-A Name: Ares, God of War, God of Destruction Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classification: Planetary god Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Martial Arts, Warrior Madness, Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Elemental Magic (Type 2), Good Resistance to high and low temperatures, Divine Energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Healing and Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (molecular level), Regeneration (Mid), War Manipulation and Induction, War/Battle/Destruction Energy absorbtion, Teleportation (via magic), [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Continent level '''(With destruction orb, Ares can destroy continet easily and is equal to his sister who can cause this), | Multi-Continent Level, (After using war manipulation to make people or beings battle and harvest their war/battle/destruction energy to increase his power. Also in his warrior madness state he has witstanded even strikes from Sword of Zeus with small cuts.) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:' '''Massively Hypersonic+, '(Ares can move and react about 1294 mach speed like his father) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]:' '''Class T, '(Ares is little bit stronger than Endymion) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: Continent Class '''(Ares has easily beated Endymion when they first met) | Multi-Continent Class, (After harvesting enough war energy he can boost his punching strength and easily beated his sister Athena, who is equal to him at Ares base powers) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Continet level '''(Ares has witstanded Endymion punches, even latter had his powers increased) | Multi-Continet Level, (Ares tooked Endymion`s Bolt of Zeus and tell that he actually feeled it) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina]: Superhuman+, '''(fighted against Endymion and Hercules) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Range '''Range]: '''Melee, (with his fist and sword), Thousands of Kilometers, (with destruction orb), Planetary, (via teleportion) Higher, (with boosted destruction orb), 'Standart equipment: ' *Sword *One time Sword of Zeus *Bloodstone [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]:' '''Gifted, '(has many tactics and can change his battle style while fighting enemy to fool and surpise them.) '''Weaknesses: *Being hot head, Ares can be angered which could blind his thinking. Feats * Key: '''Normal Godly powers. | After harvesting war energy/Warrior Madness 'Note: '''Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Destruction Orb: 'Ares can create orbs of destruction and destroy almost everything without leaving any trace object or person. He can do various size destruction with this, but largest destruction is continent wide. *'Here comes war!: 'Ares can spread his war idealogy at country wide. He has made Empire to declare war it`s neighbour countries and make normal habitants go mad or even berserk state to battle each other. After spreading enough war, Ares can absrob war energy from habitants and area to increase his own power. *'This is goodbye to you!: 'Afte harvesting enough energy Ares can boost his own powers or just make giant destruction orb to wipe contient easily away. *'War/Battle/Destruction energy absorbtion: 'While he or others battles around him, Ares constantly absorb battle/war/destruction energy to himself to heal his wounds, boost his attacks or store it later for entering to Warrior Madness state. *'Warrior Madness: 'After harvesting enough power Ares can boost his powers, but so much war energy begins drive him towards madness slowly. Rate of this depends how he uses his powers. Example if he fight same time, he can fall bersek state after 5 minutes. Making him mindless beast, but same time he can`t feel pain which makes Ares dangerous opponent. After energy is used he returns normal power level and normal self. *'Stats back to good: '''After using Warrior Madness, his powers and body heals automaticly if he had wounds to his optimate self before energy absorbtion and he can continue his figthing as nothing has happened. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Armored Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Legend of Terra Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users